(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an emergency button for a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to an emergency button for a vehicle used for emergency rescue when a vehicle accident or an emergency situation occurs.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In order to notify others of a problem as the result of an accident or breakdown, a driver has traditionally used a method of notifying that there is a vehicle having a problem by preventing a neighboring vehicle from approaching with a hand signal, using the vehicle's hazard function that causes blinking of both turn signal lamps, or standing an emergency tripod at a predetermined distance near an accident.
It is known to provide a system for allowing a vehicle passenger to be connected to an emergency rescue center, and to receive support, such as a police patrol car and an ambulance, by pressing an emergency button inside the vehicle when a vehicle accident or other emergency situation has occurred.
Various forms of an emergency button for a vehicle related to an operation of the system are disclosed in US Patent Publication No. 2005-0061615, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1995-249349, U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,840, and the like.
In the meantime, in order to prevent the emergency button from being pressed due to a mistake of a user, an automobile company is obligated to provide a suitable design for structurally preventing an erroneous operation.
For example, a method of preventing the emergency button from being erroneously operated includes a method adopting a cover, and this method is applied in a hinge type, a door type, and a cover breaking and pushing type according to a method of opening the cover.
Respective automobile companies take specific measures in designing a structure for preventing erroneous operation of the emergency button in order to respond to governmental regulations, and when the method of preventing the erroneous operation of the emergency button is designed in the most common type and old-fashioned door type, a button design and a cover design are reflected together, so that it is difficult to design the emergency button, and the emergency button occupies a large space, so that it is difficult to apply the door type to the vehicle.
The sliding type may add confusion to a user when an accident occurs, so that it is difficult to apply the sliding type to the vehicle considering an emergency situation, such as an accident.
The cover breaking and pushing type is a type, in which an upper end of the button is pressed while being broken, and is very inconvenient in a structural design, and is substantially damaged due to curiosity in daily life, so that the cover breaking and pushing type is also inappropriate for a vehicle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.